Red Fireworks
by Ray-Kyon
Summary: Apa yang biasa lo liat pada malam pesta kembang api? Kembang api yang bagus? Temen-temen pada hepi? Barbeque gratis? Kyai-kyai pada ngaji?–oke, yg terakhir itu gak nyambung. Tapi kali ini, lo bakal melihat sesuatu yg lain .GORExHUMOR fic. Cekidot. RnR


**Title : Red Fireworks  
><strong>

**Summary : **Apa yang biasa lo liat pada malam pesta kembang api? Kembang api yang bagus? Temen-temen pada hepi? Barbeque gratis? Kyai-kyai pada ngaji?–oke, yg terakhir itu gak nyambung. Tapi kali ini, lo bakal melihat sesuatu yg lain . GORExHUMOR fic. Cekidot. RnR.

**Rating : **Gueh telah bertapa sama Ki Joko Jenius di puncak gunung Semeru selama 7 x 24 jam (sudah ijin Pak RT lho) dan akhirnya gue pun bisa menggarap fic ber-rate 'M'!

**Disclaimer : **Berdasarkan buku Tatang Matatang yang saya bakar, Hetalia aka Hentai Italia *plak* Hetare Italia adalah milik seorang mangaka gak bermerek aka Mr. Hidekazu Himaruya, BAA. BSS. ThOI (gimana mau gak bermerek? Coba aja liat komiknya! Burek, lebih mirip dudel daripada sebuah jamban yang disebut KOMIK! #dibunuh-fans-Himaruya)

**Warning : **Ke-OOC-an merajalela, gore gaje, chara death, humor berupa jamban-jamban laknat betebaran, perubahan latar suasana yang drastis, maybe shonen ai, nenek-nenek lagi boker dan bapak-bapak hamil (?) dilarang baca.

**A/N : **YEAH! Akhirnya, gue, Akari-chan Crazy, Author yang wajahnya sangat gak layak tayang di FFn, balik juga ke dunia per-fanfict-an! HAHAHAHAHA! (breakdance -?) Akhirnya, setelah gue vakum sekian lama dari dunia per-fanfict-an karena makan iwak peyek lewat masa expired (?), gue masih bisa mempersembahkan suatu karya (emang ini karya?) kepada FFn yang TERCINTOOONGGG, cin~! Walopun akika lagi ketularan virus bences yang disebar sama salah satu penghuni (?) ekskul teater di sekolah akikaaa~! Iihh, gemezz deeehhh! *APASEH?*

Gue sebenernya gak berniat kembali ke FFn, karena fic-fic gue yang (katanya) ngocol itu pada discontinued semua! Mana ide gue mentok, terus gue pake ketiban tugas-tugas sekolah gak berperikejambanan (?), lomba teater, ulangan-ulangan gak jelas, belom lagi gue dan temen-temen gue telah diberi informasi oleh Badan Meteorologi dan Geofisika, bahwa kita-kita bakalan terlanda sebuah bencana besar bernama **ULANGAN AKHIR SEMESTER**! Jadi sebenernya nih fic hanyalah sebuah scribble dari otak gue yang tengah menggalau dan bergundah gulana karena saat-saat yang mengenaskan di SMA! So, langsung aja lo sikat jamban gue ini! Eh, maksud gue, langsung aja lo sikat fic gue ini! Cayooo! #guling-guling-di-dalem-septic-tank (?)

* * *

><p>Red Fireworks © Akari-chan Crazy<p>

Axis Powers Hetalia © Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya, BAA. BSS. ThOI

(gue sempet diseruduk -?- salah seorang fans-nya Mas Hide gara-gara asal ngasih gelar)

* * *

><p>Ahh, malam ini pesta kembang api ala para Nations. Langit-langit bertabur bintang seperti meses Peres di atas roti bermerek Cari Roti. Ato mungkin seperti gula bermerek Gilaku (?) yang bertaburan di atas donat yang dibeli dari warung Mpok Sarbun. Ah, pokoknya malam tahun baru ini adalah malam yang paling dinanti oleh Prussia dan kawan-kawinnya. Gimana mau gak dinanti? Secara gitu loh. Yang namanya pesta kembang api pasti ada barbeque, kembang api, kembang gula, kembang desa (?), dan seluruh sohib-sohib gaje dari barisan karakter Hentailia-coret, Hetalia pada kumpul kambing (bosen kebo terus!) tumpang tindih (?) di lapangan basket Gelora Bung Karno. Tunggu… GBK kan stadion? Kenapa lapangan basket? Oh oke, gue gak tau mereka semua lagi ada dimana. Pokoknya di atas rerumputan nan hijau dan mereka gak lagi nongkrong di atas jamban!<p>

"Huaaahhhhh … akhirnya pesta kembang apinya diadain juga! Udah gue tungguin sampek bangkotan baru sekarang pestanya. Sip lah!" oceh si-talkative-America, sambil manggang kaos kaki di atas kompor barbeque (?).

"Woi! Pret! (giLa! Gak ada panggilan laen apa?) GiLa lu ye! Ngapain kaos kaki lu panggang?" tereak si-tukang-kisruh-Prussia sambil nunjuk ke arah America pake kaki (?).

"Biarin! Nih kaos kaki gue panggang supaya anget! Kan dingin banget bo' .." sahut America yang mulai tampak aura-banci-plus-maho-nya-yang-bahkan-dapat-membuat-Nazaruddin- tobat-dan-ganti-profesi-jadi-tukang-cukur-di-warung-gorengan-Mpok-Sarbun. (WTF? Ngapain ada tukang cukur di warung gorengan?)

"Ya tapi kan gak usah pake dipanggang segala, ve~" ujar si-cute-Italia-yang-goblok-bin-autis-abis-yang-tumbenan-kok-barusan-jadi-pinter-Italy. Jangan heran, gitu juga dia punya sodara yang merupakan anggota Mafioso paling angker (emangnya kuburan?) di sejagat Hetalia, yaitu Rhoma Irama *dor* maksudnya Romano. Mereka sodara? Ya. Mereka sodara. Meskipun yang satunya goblok tapi imut dan yang satunya tsundere tapi maho (?), mereka beneran edannya. Apalagi setelah muncul fakta nan fiktif (?) kalo sebenernya si duo Italia ini pada suka koleksi figurin Rhoma Macan dan Trio Irama (?) dalam berbage pose! Mulai dari pose gaya panggung sampek gaya kupu-kupu (emangnya renang?) dikoleksi semua! Gimana mau gak edan coba?

"Aish, udahlah! Bacot mulu lo pada! Nih, gue udah bawain bahan-bahannya!" sahut Austria yang tiba-tiba dateng gak dianter pulang gak dijemput (?). Dan asal lo tau, Austria ini adalah si komposer gajhe bin edan yang seneng main piano meskipun sambil boker! Dan dengan sante-nya dia naruh dus gaje bertuliskan : "I'M MARRIED WITH YOUR GRANDMA" di deket tikar. Habis itu dia celingukan gaje kayak guguk yang abis ditoel pantatnya (?). "Oi, Pruss, mana tusuk barbequenya?" tanya Austria sambil ngendus-ngendus rumput (?).

"Pras Prus Pras Prus aje lo! Kira lo kucing apa? Nih!" sahut Prussia yang abis itu langsung ngelempar satu iket tusuk sate layaknya Hercules yang lagi ikut olimpiade lempar jamban (emang ada?).

Baru aja Prussia balik tidur-tiduran di tikar, tiba-tiba kedengeran suara Austria yang oh-so-very-cemperenk tereak-tereak gaje kayak banci yang lagi dikejer satpol pp (hla?). "KYAAAAAAHHH!"

"WOI! Apa-apaan sih loe tere… WUAAA! SO-SORI, AUS! GUE GAK SENGAJAAAA!" teriak Prussia histeris within lebayness dengan background poster Trio Macan lagi boker (WHAT THE-). Sementara itu, America noleh ke arah tuh anak sambil kaget ala sinetron Indos*ar. (baca : mulut megap-megap, bibir termonyong-monyong, dan air mata berlinangan *bisa bayangin?* tak lupa berbunyi SFX gajhe macem 'jeng jeng jeng jeng!')

".. Aus .. Aus… sumpah! AUS! AUSSSS! OH MY DOG! (?) TELEPON AMBULAAANNSSS!" teriak America gaje sambil nelpon 14045 (?).

Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Ooh.. tusuk sate yang tadi dilempar oleh Prussia tak sengaja menusuk bola mata kanan Austria dengan keras. Tepat mengenai pupilnya. Darahnya muncrat dan mengalir deras membasahi rerumputan. "Sa-sabar Aus! G-gue .. gue …!" ujar Prussia gugup sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah uke, eh, temen dedeknya, Italy, yang mendadak kejang-kejang on the spot dengan mulut bersabun (?) setelah melihat pemandangan nan sadis secara live.

"PRUUUSSSIIAAA! LO KUDU TANGGUNG JAWAAABBB! AKH! ADUUHHH!" teriak Austria menahan sakit sambil meletakkan tangannya di bawah kelopak matanya untuk menahan derasnya aliran darah. Sakit dan pusing campur aduk jadi satu. Pandangan yang sebelah kanan hitam bercampur merah dan yang kiri berkunang-kunang.

"T-terus gue harus gimana dong! Ngawinin elu? Nyemplungin lo ke jamban? Nampar lo pake itik? (?) Ato nyuru lo joget di konsernya Rhoma Merana? (?) Bentar dong! Si America lagi telepon ambulans!" sahut Prussia sambil nunjuk ke arah America pake ikan cucut (?). Boro-boro nelpon ambulans! Yang ada si America malah pesen double cheese burger sama chicken pahe!

"Iyaaa! Gue tauuu! Tapi tolong gueee! SAKIITTT!" jerit Austria sambil berusaha menahan tangis. Ya eyalah, soalnya kalo nangis yang ada malah tambah perih.

"Uhm .. g-gini aja, gue coba cabutin tusuknya ya?" usul (?) Prussia.

"Lo lakuin apa aja deh! Pokoknya sakit gue cepetan ilaangg!"

"O-oke, tapi lo diem dulu! Jangan gerak!" ujar Prussia. Pelan-pelan ia menggerakkan tangan menyentuh satu ikat tusuk sate yang menancap di bola mata kanan Austria. Baru ia sentuh sedikit..

"OUCH! ADUH! HADUUUHHHH!" rengek Austria kesakitan.

"I-ih! Sakitnya tahan dulu dong!" sahut Prussia. Tangannya kembali bergerak mendekati tusuk sate. Kemudian menyentuhnya sedikit. Austria meringis menahan sakit. Prussia kembali bergerak dan memegang ujung tusuk perlahan. Kemudian ia menariknya perlahan.

"ADUH! ADUUHHH! PRUSSIA! PELAN-PELAAAANN! SAKIIIT!" jerit Austria. Darah semakin banyak merembes keluar. Ah, bisa jadi jeritan tadi itu membuat para fujodanshi yang tak tau masalah aslinya tersenyum dengan mesum dan laknatnya.

"GUE UDAH PELAN-PELAN! TERUS GAK USAH PAKE CAPSLOCK KALE! LO DARITADI MAH PAKE CAPSLOCK TERUS!" gerutu Prussia sambil breakdance (?) yang sebenarnya diliputi rasa bersalah (halah). Kemudian ia kembali bergerak, menarik perlahan.

"Prusssiieee! Sakit, Prusssiieee!" teriak Austria menahan rasa pedih, perih, nyeri, dingin, dan sakit yang teramat sangat hebat. Bayangkan saja, ribuan syaraf yang berada di bola mata selalu mengantarkan impuls berupa rasa sakit yang luar biasa ke otak. Begitu pula dengan pembuluh darah yang bocor dan terus mengalirkan darah segar. Hah, jadi biologi malahan.

Prussia cuek aja dengan teriakan kesakitan Austria. Yang ada malah sisi psikopatnya langsung keluar. Ia tarik semakin kuat. Austria terus menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Sabun yang keluar dari mulut Italy semakin banyak. (?) Orderan yang dipesan America juga semakin banyak. (?) Pendemo BBM pada gelar acara foto bersama (?). Kucing-kucing pada makin sering kawin. Ibu-ibu PKK makin rajin ikut pengajian. Para ABG menjadi semakin alay dan kamseupay. Dan panitia lomba tenis antar RW makin gencar memburu banci-banci Taman Lawang (APA HUBUNGANNYA?).

Bodo amat dengan pendemo BBM, kucing-kucing kawin, ibu-ibu PKK pengajian, ABG alay en kamseupay, dan banci-banci Taman Lawang yang lagi dikejer panitia lomba tenis (ngapain coba?). Prussia tetep narik tusuk tersebut dengan kencang. Austria semakin menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Darah mengalir semakin deras. Bahkan beberapa muncrat kemana-mana. Mengenai wajah dan baju Prussia, tikar, dan pakaiannya si Austria sendiri. Semakin kuat Prussia menarik, semakin terasa sakit luar biasa. Hingga tusuk sate tersebut berhasil di cabut dan Prussia terjatuh ke tikar. Darah Austria muncrat dengan hebat dan kemudian ia pun ambruk bersimbah darah.

"WEEEYYY! Gue berhasil nyabut tusuknya! Austr-?" ujar Prussia. Ia bangkit kemudian melihat Austria sudah ambruk bersimbah darah. Mengenaskan. Bola mata kanannya bolong dan darah tetap terus mengalir dari sana. Napasnya tidak ada. Degup jantungnya tak terasa. Nadinya tidak berdenyut. Austria tewas kehabisan darah. Mein Gott. "Gue… sudah bunuh…" bisik Prussia pelan. Ia melihat ke kiri. America lagi ngobrol ala maho dengan mas-mas pegawai McD yang tadi ngangkat telponnya. Ia melihat ke belakang. Italy masih dalam fetal position alias pingsan. Lihat ke kanan. Ada pohon cedar yang cukup rimbun disana.

Langsung Prussia menyeret mayat Austria ke salon terdekat, eh, maksudnya, tuh mayat diseret terus dikuburin di bawah pohon cedar tanpa ada seorang pun yang tau kecuali Author, Readers, dan Tuhan (halah). Langsung setelah ngegali tuh liang lahat pake sikat jamban (emang bisa?), Prussia langsung bergalau ria. "Sorry, Aus… gue… gue gak sengaja … !" ujar Prussia sambil berlinangan air mata (lebay!). Kemudian ia menancapkan sikat jamban tersebut sebage nisan. BUJUD!

Tapi tentu saja… pesta kembang apinya belum berakhir. Toh, nation-nation kucluk lain yang diundang juga pada belum dateng. (WTF? Belum pada dateng udah ada korban?) TBC ke chap 2~

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **WHAT THE FCUK! Maksud gue cuman ngebikin oneshot, eh, ujung-ujungnya pake chapter-chapter-an juga! Astooo~

By the way, anyway, ke Taman Lawang pake busway (?), gue minta ma(ng)ap yang teramat sangat kalo fic ini teramat jayuz dan gajhe tingkat menengah ke atas agak ke bawah sedikit gimana gitu (?)! Habis mao gimana lagi, pelajaran-pelajaran di SMA yang makin laknat tiap harinya itu terus ngebikin gue galau dan gue bisa betah pundung di dalem jamban selama berjam-jam! Apalagi temen-temen gue yang doyan nyepik pake 'hatiku, hatimu, cintaku, cintamu' itu terus ngebikin gue tepar dalam kondisi mengenaskan (lebay!) aka semakin memperburuk keadaan! Habis gitu sekarang gue gak bisa melalui ulangan tanpa harus dibacok ama guru-guru, so, maaf minna! (sembah sujud)

Oye, jangan lupa **R E V I E W**! Berikanlah semangat menulis bagi seorang Author gendenK nan ber-ideologi jambanisme yang tengah berguling-guling di comberan gara-gara minggu depan ada ulangan kimia! Terus juga, gue kepikiran buat berenti nulis di FFn .. (karena entah kenapa jaman-jaman SMA ini gue tiba-tiba jadi supersibuk) :O So, review, okeh? #bulldog-eyes (bosen puppy eyes terus!)


End file.
